Hold Me Close
by GeorgiaDawg99
Summary: A short one-shot of when Katara pulls Aang out of the avatar state in the desert and my take on what happened after. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Author's Note: Just a little one-shot I wrote for one of my favorite Kataang moments. It's in The Desert, when Aang goes into the avatar state after Appa is stolen and Katara pulls him out of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

"Tell me where Appa is!"Aang shouted, the voices of all the past avatars joining his own. His eyes and tattoos were aglow as he destroyed a sand sailer. The sandbenders cowered in fear.

"I traded him to some merchants! He's probably in Ba Sing Se right now…" the sandbender chief's son said nervously. Aang's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it belonged to the avatar! I promise, we'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!" the son continued desperately. The wind started to pick up around them, sand particles swirling around in the air.

"Just go! Get out of here!" Sokka said, grabbing Toph and running away from Aang with the sandbenders. As Aang rose up in a ball of swirling air, a lone figure watched him with sad eyes. Katara wouldn't run away, not from Aang. Not when he needed her. The wind howled as she fought her way through the sandstorm that was rapidly forming. Before Aang could rise any higher into the air, Katara grabbed onto his hand. Aang's face whipped around to look at her, a mask of rage covering his face, but Katara saw through the mask seeing the hurt boy that lay inside. She pulled him down to her, wrapping him in a fierce embrace. Tears ran out of the avatar's glowing eyes as Katara held him tightly to herself. Soon, the sound of howling wind was replaced by that of a sobbing boy. The glow in Aang's eyes and tattoos faded, and he shut his eyes as he held on to Katara. His shoulders shook as he sobbed, and he buried his head into Katara's chest. Aang wasn't the only one crying. Katara's own tears streamed down her face as she cried not only for herself, but for her friend too. She felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sokka looking at her with concern. Toph stood by him. Both of them kneeled down and joined Aang and Katara in the hug. The close knit group stayed in that position for a while until Aang's crying had died down.

"The sandbenders are going to give us a ride out of the desert on the remaining sand sailer," Sokka said quietly. Katara nodded, and whispered what Sokka had told her to Aang. In turn, Aang nodded. Katara helped the exhausted airbender up and held onto him as they made their way to the sailer, not wanting to let him go after what they'd just gone through. When they got onto the sand sailer, Aang's head found it's way to her shoulder and rested there wearily. Katara felt her heart swell with affection for this dear boy for whom she cared so much for. She loved him. Even if she didn't realize it herself at the moment, she loved him so much.

Eventually, the sandbender stopped the sand sailer for the night so everyone could get some sleep. The whole gang slept a little ways away from the sandbenders, but Aang distanced himself from everyone, which wasn't exactly suprising, considering the events of today. Katara herself couldn't fall asleep. She looked over at Aang, watching him as he slept. Suddenly, the gentle rise and fall of his chest quickened and he started thrashing around in his sleep. He then shot up with a gasp. Katara hurriedly crawled over to him, not caring if she woke someone up.

"Aang?" she whispered as she approached him. Aang jumped.

"Katara!" he said, surprised.

"Are you okay Aang?" Katara asked. Aang's stormy grey eyes looked down at the sand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare," he mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katara asked.

"I'm pretty sure you can guess what it's about," Aang said bitterly.

"Oh. But Aang, it's not your fault you went into the avatar state. You didn't mean to do it," Katara said trying to comfort him.

"Still…"

"Aang. Appa was taken. You were hurt. The emotional stress triggered the avatar state. You couldn't help it."

"And that's what bothers me Katara! If I don't learn to control it, I could end up hurting someone I care about someday! I could end up hurting you…" Aang said.

"Aang… You're not going to hurt me. I know you won't, so don't worry," Katara reassured him. Aang just kept looking at the ground.

"You should go back to sleep," Katara told him, "You need to rest."

"I don't know if I'll be able to," Aang said dejectedly.

"How about if I lay with you?" Katara asked. Even under the sunburn, Katara could see Aang's blush.

"W-what? A-are you sure?" Aang stammered.

"Yes. Now come on. Let's get some rest," Katara said, laying down with him. She wrapped her arms around him, and Aang's blush only spread. His arms snaked around her waist and he held her close to him. Soon, his breathing slowed and Katara could tell he was asleep.

"Goodnight Aang," she whispered, placing a small kiss on the tip of his arrow. Aang let out a little sigh in his sleep and nuzzled his face into her shoulder, causing Katara to smile. Katara then let sleep overtake her as well.


End file.
